Kurt Wallander's Daughter
by Awesomerigby
Summary: A few months after the One Step Behind, Magnus and Linda meet again.


**Kurt Wallander's Daughter**

Linda Wallander came into Ystad Police Department one cold, snowy January day.

She had her pink mittens up to her mouth, and her face was flushed from the cold.

The top of her head was hidden by a pink beanie.

"Dad?" Linda asked opened the door to his office. No was in there. "Dad?"

"Kurt?" Another voice called. "Oh, sorry, I didn't…"

Linda turned around and came face to face with the young Magnus Martinson, whose curly hair was even curlier than hers.

"No, it's fine," Linda said, pulling off her beanie. "So, you're looking for my father?"

"Yes, I am," Magnus replied. "I have some files for him about a murder case we've been working on. He wanted some information on the victims, so I went digging."

"How'd you find it?" Linda asked.

"I went to the families, and they gave me everything I needed. Needless to say, some were difficult, but in the end, I persuaded them." He smiled. Linda thought he looked very nice when he smiled.

"Wait a minute…" Linda said, stepping closer to him and peering into his face.

"Yes?" Magnus asked, feeling his face grow hot.

"You're that officer who shot down that man. The man who was holding me by the hair and had a gun to my head."

"Yes, I am."

To his surprise, Linda wrapped her arms around her neck and cried into his chest.

"Thank you, thank you," she cried. "If you hadn't been there… I would've been dead."

The files dropped from Magnus's hands as he returned the hug.

Magnus was brought back to his senses when the door shut from behind them

"Kurt!" Magnus yelled out, unwrapping his arms from around Linda. "Um…I have those files." He bent down to retrieve them. "See? Nothing's going on. Really," he went on when Wallander merely stared at Magnus and Linda.

"I was just thanking him, Dad," Linda spoke up, "for saving my life."

Wallander stepped and caught Magnus in a one-armed hug. "Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome," Magnus said, stunned. "Now, you want these files or not?"

"Yes." Wallander took the files from Magnus's hands. "Thanks. So, Linda, what brings you here?"

"I just came by to bring you this," Linda sang, opening her handbag and revealing a container full of soup. "It's healthy." She gave her father a face when he groaned. "It's good for you! You have to watch your diet!"

"Alright," Wallander said, though his voice was lacking any motivation. "Magnus, thanks for those files."

"No problem," Magnus replied. "Well, my shift is over, so I think I'm going to head home. Nice to see you again, Linda."

Magnus turned on his heel and was about to walk out of Wallander's office when Linda stopped him.

"Wait!" She called out.

He turned around. "Yeah?"

"Um…" She blushed. "I don't know why I called you back, really. Bye."

"Do you want to go out?" Magnus asked. When the words left his lips, he was shocked at how easy it was. Then, he turned red and got really embarrassed.

"Sorry, sorry! Am I being too forward? I am, aren't I? Sorry, Kurt! Don't give me that look!"

Wallander was staring at him with only a stare a father would give a guy who asked his daughter out.

"I'd love to," Linda said. "Dad?"

"I have no objections. He did safe your life, after all," Wallander said, shrugging.

Magnus smiled. "Great. Where do you wanna go?" He asked Linda when she walked up to his side.

"Anywhere's fine."

"There's this really nice café just a few blocks from here."

"Sounds nice," Linda smiled.

"Great," Magnus said again. "See you later, Kurt."

"Bye, Dad!"

"Have fun," Wallander said. He was glad that Linda would be out for a while; he could get some real food.

"Make sure you eat that soup!" Linda yelled on her way out.

"Damn."

* * *

><p>Magnus could hardly believe that he was out with Kurt Wallander's daughter. Even though he saved her life, he was sure Wallander was going to be glaring at him and making things very awkward between them until he was used to the idea of he and Linda dating.<p>

Dating? Oh, come now, Magnus. It's one date. Who knows how far it's going to go? It might go pretty far, granted that this date doesn't bomb.

"So, what do you do?" Magnus asked.

"Nothing much," Linda laughed. "I'm just trying to keep my dad happy and healthy."

"Yeah, Kurt's a really mysterious guy. Always brooding about something. I think you're helping him with that. I mean, he hasn't said anything, but his eyes have softened somewhat."

"Did he ever tell you I tried to kill myself?"  
>Magnus almost choked on his tea. What kind of question was that for a date?<p>

"I'm sorry," Linda said, shaking her head. "I'm so sorry. That isn't something to just ask on a first date. Forgive me."

"No," Magnus said, "I want to know more about you. If you feel comfortable talking about it, then by all means."

Linda took a drink of tea before continuing, "Well, I was fifteen."

"Oh. That's why Kurt was so disturbed over that fifteen year old burning herself to death in front of him," Magnus said without thinking.

"Yeah, he told me about that."

"Sorry, sorry, go on."

"I was in a very bad place. I don't know why… I just felt so bad about everything. My parents were fighting, but they didn't separate until years later. I took a razor to my wrists and throat. If my dad…" She stopped, her eyes glistening with tears. "If my dad didn't find me, I'd be dead. When I think back on it, it was a very stupid decision to make. I'm so glad that my dad found me. I love him so much. And you… I can't stop thanking you for saving my life." She wiped her tears with her napkin.

"It was my duty," Magnus said, "but you're welcome anyway." He smiled.

"What about you?" Linda asked. "What do you do on your free time?"

"I like to just rest at home and watch some television, you know. Reruns of Doctor Who, all that."

"I love Doctor Who!" Linda exclaimed. "I used to watch it a lot with my parents when I was younger."

Magnus found himself growing extremely nervous. It had been months since he last went out with a girl, and it didn't end well because she was so angry about his constant absence due to his work. Linda, however, was used to that sort of thing; her father was a cop, so she wouldn't be angry with him for not being there so much.

You got to stop thinking that you're actually going to get a second date with her, he thought. Let's just get through this first date before we think of anything else.

"Good cake, huh?" Magnus asked, breaking the silence.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! I've never been here before. Does Dad come here a lot?"

"You've no idea," Magnus laughed.

"I've got to keep him from coming here and ordering burgers, pizzas, and cake. He needs to get, like, a salad," she laughed.

"Good luck with that. With being a cop and all, it's hard to keep your diet in check."

"You don't look unhealthy," Linda said. "You look perfectly fit."

Magnus blushed. "It's just my body type; I don't eat as well as I should either."

"Maybe I could help you that. You should come over for dinner sometime."  
>"Oh… yes, that sounds lovely."<p>

Linda held onto her cup and smiled into it. She was really enjoying herself with Magnus. He was so easy to talk to.

They spent the rest of their date just talking about their hobbies and personal lives.

Magnus placed the money for the tab on the table, as well as a tip.

"Do you want me to walk you back to the police station?" Magnus asked as he was putting on his scarf.

"I don't want to be a burden," Linda replied sheepishly, rubbing her hands together.

"Not at all."

Magnus and Linda locked arms and walked together through the snow, which was falling lightly, to the Ystad police station.

"I had a really nice time," Linda said as she stood in front of Wallander's open office door, completely unaware that he was watching them. She slipped a piece of paper into his hand.

"So did I," Magnus said.

"Call me, okay? We can set up a date for dinner."

"I hope your dad doesn't kill me," he chuckled.

Linda gently pressed her lips against his.

"Good night," Magnus said once his head stopped spinning.

"Good night," Linda said, walking into Wallander's office.

Wallander smiled at her when she walked in.

The first thing she did was go behind her father and wrap her arms around his neck.

"I love you," she said softly.

"I love you, too," he said, putting his hand on her arm while he studied the files Magnus had given him.

Magnus got into his car and drove him, a light smile playing on his lips the whole way.

Who would've thought he would actually hit it off with Kurt Wallander's daughter?

**The End**

**Author's note: Since watching Wallander, I've liked the prospect of Magnus and Linda actually getting together, and it being kind of awkward with Kurt lol **


End file.
